On the Trail of Artemis
by Dragon Cat84
Summary: This is a sequel to Adama and Artemis which I published some time ago
1. On the Trail of the Artemis

On the Trail of Artemis

**Colonial Refugee Fleet, Battlestar Galactica, Second Cylon War**

"33 minutes on the clock" Lt Gaeta called out as the Battlestar Galactica ended its fourteenth jump in a row as the fleet of survivors were relentlessly chased by Cylon forces who appeared every 33 minutes forcing to fleet to flee further. "DRADIS CONTACT!"

"Gods help us…" Colonel Tigh the executive officer said from the central command table stepping closer to Gaeta's position "Cylons?" Gaeta was working on the DRADIS system and didn't answer immediately. "Lieutenant!"

"Unknown silhouette Colonel"

"Maybe another toy in their box we haven't seen yet?" The older man asked still looking at the young Lieutenant.

"I don't believe so sir, it's got a different power signature than normal Cylon technology, completely different."

"Launch alert fighters with a Raptor for visual inspection" Commander Adama, the ship's commanding officer, ordered.

**Colonial Refugee Fleet, Alert Fighters, Second Cylon War**

Captain Lee "Apollo" Adama, Lieutenant Kara "Starbuck" Thrace piloting their Viper craft and one of Galactica's Raptor Electronic Support Craft launched from the Battlestar Galactica. Apollo and Starbuck launched their Viper craft from the launch tubes built into the flight pod of the vessel while the Raptor left more conventionally.

"Apollo to flight stay close we're moving in slow but the Cylons could appear at any moment."

"Starbuck copies"

"Crashdown and Boomer copy" the pilot of the Raptor said counting himself, Alex Quartararo, and his female electronics officer, Sharon Valerii. The three craft moved slowly away from Galactica approaching the lone contact.

"Galactica to Apollo, this is Galactica Actual, what do you see?"

"Apollo, Galactica, it looks like a single man fighter with a cockpit section in the middle surrounded by four stubby wings which all have ports on them that I believe are thrusters two of them appear damaged. There's wreckage from a battle in the area."

"I'd say it's a space-based craft Galactica, those wings wouldn't let her stay up in an atmosphere." Crashdown interjected

"It'd probably fly as well as your bus." Starbuck added tipping the wings of her Viper Mk II at the brown coloured box-like Raptor.

"Even we could fly around them" Boomer said as the Raptor slowly manoeuvred around the craft so their cockpit was opposite the other craft's.

"Crashdown, Galactica, we see a pilot inside the cockpit! He's in a full vacuum suit" he said as if that was a surprise when all fighter pilots wore an EV suit to protect them from a cockpit breach. "I mean a vacuum suit like one you'd wear on a moon's surface."

"Galactica, Apollo, the Cylon fighters we've encountered so far have not had cockpits. Perhaps we've encountered someone else, a forgotten colony…"

"Or Earth" Starbuck whispered breaking in.

"Crashdown, Boomer, begin recovery operations, we need to do this quickly before the Cylons return."

"Understood, sir, we're moving." Crashdown answered as he began to move the Raptor around the other craft. The Raptor was equipped with grappling hooks to snare damaged craft or ejected pilots and was better suited to recovery operations that the Vipers.

**Battlestar Galactica, Colonial Refugee Fleet, Second Cylon War**

"We're not going to have time" Adama whispered watching the clock tick down "move us to shield recovery operations. Launch all alert fighters, continue jump operations and arm defence grid." The massive ship Galactica moved from its position as ships of the fleet began to jump out through fear of the Cylon pursuit.

"Maybe we've escaped from them." Tigh said hopefully moments later three Cylon baseships jumped in and began to launch raiders.

"Begin suppression barrage, have all fighters move to assigned engagement zones, protect the fleet and recovery operations." Adama commanded along Galactica's spine weapons fired in defence of the Galactica and its fleet. In Galactica's shadow the Raptor had successfully latched onto the disabled fighter and was taking it towards the flight bays with Apollo and Starbuck flying defence shooting down any raiders that got too close.

"Recovery operations complete!" Tigh called out as the Raptor entered the bay and the Galactica was hit by multiple missiles from the Cylons.

"The last civilian ship is away!" Gaeta reported from his console.

"Begin landing operations!" Tigh called out

"Continue suppression barrage" Adama reminded them all they were not out of it yet. The Galactica provided the ships with defence shooting down dozens more raiders as the ship's fighters landed the Battlestar's flight bay.

"All fighters aboard, landing bay secure!" Tigh reported as the two flight pods were drawn back inside the vessel's hull.

"Jump!" Adama ordered taking the craft out of the local space. Within moments the Cylons also jumped out of the area leaving the space as empty as it had been before the conflict.

**Deep Range Research Vessel Excalibur, Uncharted space**

The Deep Range Research Vessel Excalibur jumped out of hyperspace and into normal space and immediately began scanning the area for the vessel that had been broadcasting a distress message. On the bridge of the vessel Matthew Gideon sat on the centre chair of the bridge in a light grey uniform with red highlights. "Senator Redway, Earthforce code of conduct states that we will answer a distress call regardless of what mission we are on. Now being someone who has been in the position that pilot is in I will answer that message." He said looking at the older man who stood nearby. "Begin scans" he commanded to the crew of the bridge who had tried to ignore his argument with the politician.

"We're picking up a lot of debris, some biological matter, no active ships. Whoever was broadcasting isn't here anymore. Maybe they fixed their issues."

"Unlikely" Gideon said thoughtfully for a moment before standing up.

"You came, you found nothing, and now you're going to continue with your mission Captain Gideon?" Redway asked again breaking the silence.

"Make a log in the ship's records we attended a distress call and found no vessels present. We then continued on with our standing task." Gideon said before looking at the Senator and then walking off the bridge he had no time for the politician. While the distress call still bothered him he had no clues to follow and already they had a mission to follow.


	2. Mysteries

On the Trail of the Artemis

**Deep Range Research Vessel Excalibur, Hyperspace near Sector 100 (Earth space)**

Following a mission to investigate how the Drakh plague infected humanity the Excalibur had jumped back into hyperspace heading back towards the Rim. In his quarter's Captain Matthew Gideon sat troubled that that the mysterious distress call that they had encountered had not yielded results. He looked at the records but found nothing.

"Gideon to bridge"

"Go ahead, Captain" Lt John Matheson his Executive Officer responded

"Connect to StellarComm and see if anything was logged by EarthForce for that distress call we responded to." Gideon commanded

"Yes, sir" he paused for a moment "sir, no further Earth ships were sent to the area following our arrival and discovery of no ships."

"No pilots turned up on civilian or alien ships?"

"Negative sir"

"Any word from Earth Central who was missing?" Gideon asked now annoyed that there was nothing else to give him an answer.

"Captain Lockley, the commander of Babylon 5, and another Starfury pilot also from Babylon 5." Matheson reported after a couple of moments. "It appears they were looking for some raiders who were causing trouble in the local area." He said Elizabeth Lockley was a colleague and friend to Gideon. Since their first meeting when he took command of Excalibur the two of them had worked together on Mars and on Babylon 5 where they'd worked towards curing the Drakh plague.

"Thanks Lieutenant, Gideon out" he said cutting the link and moving across the room he flipped a lid over revealing a glowing yellow-and-black box. "What do you think?"

"To cure what cannot be cured, one must reunite with its lost souls." The box responded in a snarling voice.

"So we should go after the signal?"

"Yes" the box replied

"And what will we find?"

"The past and the future of all things" the box responded.

"Gideon to command set course for the location of that distress call." He commanded before cutting the link "you better get this one right."

Hours later Gideon was back on the bridge sitting in the command chair as the Excalibur jumped back into normal space. "There's a ship present it's Galen" Matheson said identifying the Technomage who had attached himself to the Excalibur. "He's requesting permission to come on board."

"Granted" Gideon said "have a recovery crew get out there I want to recover everything we can." He said waiting for Galen to show himself. A short while later he arrived on the bridge Galen was a human male who used technology to simulate the effect of magic and had more tricks up his sleeve than any other Gideon had come across. "Welcome back on board."

"Thank you Matthew" he said standing alongside the Captain he had no rank or position onboard the Excalibur but knew Gideon from the past when he had rescued the Captain who had sent his own distress call following the destruction of his own ship. "What brings you back here?"

"Recovery operation, we're going to look for who sent this distress call."

"And your mission to search for the cure?"

"The Rangers are tracking down some leads we'll follow them soon." Gideon said cryptically "we won't be here long we're just looking for a lost soul."

"An interesting term" Galen said staring back at Gideon.

"We're just taking a page out of your book." Gideon said nodding to the Technomage reminding him of his own past actions.

**Battlestar Galactica, Sickbay, Colonial Refugee fleet**

Elizabeth Lockley woke in what she could only describe as the most alien room she'd ever been in. While there were humans moving around the facilities looked antiquated with doors on hinges and little in the way of computers instead the people carried around clipboards with paper records. The lighting was dimmed giving the room an even smaller feel. She tried to move out of the bed but with each movement she felt pain from her side and head she'd known she was injured when her Starfury had been hit but not this bad. "Excuse me" she called leaning over the side of the bed she didn't know where her flight suit was but at least the hospital smock was comfortable enough even if it didn't cover much of her legs. "Excuse me, can you help?" She asked a female who she thought was a nurse the woman looked surprised at her words. "Can you help? My name is Elizabeth Lockley, Captain of Babylon 5, I'd like to know where I am and when I can return to my station?" The nurse still looked stunned at her words when an older male walked up to her he smelled of tobacco cigarettes he spoke to her slowly but she didn't understand his worlds she didn't have any idea where she was.

**Battlestar Galactica, Port Launch Bay, Colonial Refugee fleet**

Commander Adama stepped onto the Galactica's flight deck to see his son climbing out of a Viper craft. "How goes the search?" He asked Kara Thrace had been shot out of her Viper over a barren rock of a planet and fallen into the atmosphere now Adama and his son were determined to find her whatever the cost.

"It's like pea soup down there" Lee Adama replied "Starbuck couldn't have crashed onto a paradise world?" He half joked "whatever we're flying through down there is causing havoc with the Viper engines and the Raptors can't stay aloft in it without using a lot of fuel. The Chief is scrambling to get us ready fighters we haven't lost anyone else yet but…"

"The President thinks we've wasted enough time on this search already." He said Bill Adama wasn't convinced they had but with Kara it was a special case. She'd been engaged to his youngest son and was like a daughter to him.

"We've still got some searching to do." Lee said he like his father was not ready to call off the search for Kara Thrace.

"Very good, carry on, Captain" Adama said walking across the bay leaving his son heading towards the recovered starfighter which was held off the deck by a pair of cranes "shame we can't use that" he mused to himself.

"Wouldn't do much good, Commander" Tyrol the crew chief said "even if all her engines were pointing in the right direction they don't provide enough thrust for atmospheric flight" he explained on the fighters left hand side one engine was separated from the hull while the other was twisted to an angle. "The hull isn't much of a lifting body either."

"Weapons?"

"No projectiles carried onboard from what we can find it must be some sort of energy weapon" Tyrol explained "we haven't tried to use it."

"I don't blame you Chief." Adama said looking the craft over seeing some symbols and writing on it that he couldn't read. "What powers it Tylium?"

"No a fusion reactor" Tyrol explained Adama looked at the fighter surprised that one could fit on a craft so small and that they could be so close to it. "It's safe Commander it's got some of the most impressive shielding I've ever seen on any craft."

"How goes the repair work."

"We're going through Vipers like hot water." The Chief said "but we'll get the job done."

**Deep Range Research Vessel Excalibur, Normal Space**

"Matthew, your crew won't say this to you but I will" Galen said glancing around none of the ship's crew looked in his direction. "We're wasting time" he said "time that you cannot afford."

"We're searching for lost pilots, Galen" Gideon said loud enough for all to hear "trust me when I say to everyone present, we that I would look for anyone who was in distress, for as long as it took." He said

"Even if it meant giving up on another mission."

"We're giving up on nothing" Gideon reported

"Sir, we've just detected something in normal space it's a radiation signature like nothing we've seen before one moment it was there and the next it was gone." One of the crewmen reported

"Something crops up" Gideon said quietly "Lt Matheson prepare to jump us to Hyperspace, take us towards that signal." The young Lieutenant nodded and began to pass out the orders as the Excalibur began to move Galen turned to him.

"Matthew, there's no way to know if that has anything to do with your distress call."

"No" Gideon replied while Galen remained quiet "so you're wondering why I'm following it?" Galen simply nodded while Gideon raised from his chair. "You're right about one thing we're wasting our time waiting here so we may as well have a look see what we find."

Nearly an hour later the Excalibur now travelled through Hyperspace towards the strange signal when there Vorlon inspired sensors detected another signature. "It's moving about a light year at a time."

"Move us ahead of it on its current flight plan" Gideon ordered and jump us into normal space. He commanded the Excalibur moved rapidly through Hyperspace before opening a vortex into normal space.

In normal space the Excalibur saw a strange looking ship which had three triangular arms on the upper hull, a short joining section and another three arms on the lower section pointing in opposite directions to the upper hull. "Identify?" Gideon commanded

"Unknown, could be first contact situation Captain. It's launching small craft, some of them are carrying nuclear weapons." The sensor operator reported the fighters were swarming around the ship flying defensively each was silver and was shaped like a shoehorn.

"Nukes?" Gideon said standing up from his chair "open a channel" he commanded Matheson nodded a moment later "this is Captain Matthew Gideon of the Starship Excalibur. We represent the Earth Alliance and Interstellar Alliance and mean no hostile intent." Gideon said turning to the communications station "translate that into every language we know including Interlac" he commanded. After several minutes there was little else coming from the ship and Gideon had retaken his seat and was frustrated by the other ship suddenly there were several flashes of light and the ship and all its fighters were gone making Gideon stand up from his chair. "What the hell was that?" He demanded looking around the command deck.

"We don't know…" Matheson said turning towards Gideon "they are gone."

"Well, Lieutenant, now we've a mystery to follow." He said "until we get another lead from the Rangers this is our main task. I want to hunt down that ship, find where they came from and why they don't want to take our calls. Lt Matheson, have sensors search for any further signals like that one and take us there." Gideon ordered leaving the command deck with Galen on his heels.


	3. Raiders

**Three – Raiders**

**Cylon Basestar, Deep Space**

The various human-form models of the Cylons met onboard one of the Cylon Baseships to discuss their most recent discovery. "It cannot be human" One, Cavell, said angrily he was in his fifties in appearance and had receding dark hair. He was dressed in all-black tunic and trousers.

"They claim to be from Earth, Earth has always been prophesised as the Thirteenth Human colony, it is possible humanity has evolved beyond other parts of humanity as part of God's plan…" A tall blonde and beautiful female known as Number Six said sensually she wore a skin-tight red dress and she believed in a greater overall plan one beyond humanity and beyond the Cylons.

"Into that!" Cavel shouted angrily "that thing whatever the hell it was is twice the size of a Mercury-class Battlestar! It has capabilities completely beyond our understanding. Humanity cannot have evolved that far." He said referring to the image they had captured of the ship claiming to be called the Excalibur.

"We need more information before we can decide" Leoben said he appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties and had short hair with a slight build. He wore a vest-top black waistcoat and ripped jeans.

"Agreed, there isn't enough information available to us to make a decision." The Doral model said he was the archetypical business man dressed in a green suit.

**Battlestar Galactica, Near Cylon Tylium Refinery**

Lee Adama's Viper Mk II headed back towards the Galactica as the Cylon mining facility exploded behind him. "Galactica, Apollo, Mission… Accomplished. You can tell Dr Baltar he was right on the money its one hell of a fireworks show and there's plenty more Tylium in the canyon once this place is history." As his message was received onboard the Battlestar celebrations as the crew celebrated their victory over the Cylons. Elsewhere Colonial fighters continued to destroy Cylon fighters driving them off.

"What the hell is that!" Tigh called out looking the central DRADIS which showed an unknown contact his shout caused a pause in the celebrations.

"Unknown DRADIS contact, it doesn't match known profiles." Dee, the dark-skinned Warrant Officer called out looking at the screens.

"Pull the Vipers back and turn the main guns onto target." Adama ordered the Galactica was in an asteroid belt which would make targeting difficult if not impossible. "Dee, give me communications" he ordered Tigh gave him a questioning look but remained silent.

"You're on, Commander"

"This is Commander William Adama on board the Battlestar Galactica of Colonial Fleet please respond." He said suddenly the ship appeared to blossom with multiple other units appearing near the original contact. These like the original were of an unknown design.

"Galactica, Apollo, I have Kat on my wing this ship is nothing like I've ever seen. It's got a boxy rear section and a round forward hull from which multiple small craft have launched. The small craft are of a singular design and look like a flying triangle with a forward faced cockpit."

"Apollo, Galactica Actual, we've received no communications from them. Any hostile movements you're clear to attack." The older Adama replied to his son as Galactica continued to turn displaying its main armament suddenly from the unknown vessel two red beams of light briefly connected it to the Galactica as the ship launched an attack that burned down the port flight pod of the Galactica.

"Alright people they've made their intent clear" Apollo said getting over the shock of seeing a functional laser weapon they were supposed to be theoretical. As the Vipers and unknown fighters closed Apollo quickly cut orders "we outnumber their fighters so we bunch out. Anyone with missile ordinance still onboard use them on these guys see what effect we've got. Anything that we can pass back to Galactica will be useful." He said as another pair of laser blasts raked over the hull of Galactica now however the Galactica was in position and instead of the usual flak barrage the Galactica was attacking the enemy capital ship directly with its cannons. Immediately the effect was noticed as several of the Battlestar's heavy anti-ship rounds slammed into the ringed front section of the ship crushing support struts.

"There turning around" Hotdog called out as the ship and fighters began to try and disengage as he spoke another Viper exploded as it was hit by a ball of light.

"Get after them!" Apollo shouted diving his Viper after them with Kat still on his wing as one of the enemy fighters exploded under continuous fire from the Vipers. Suddenly ahead of them a spiralling vortex opened.

"What the Frak! Apollo?" Kat called out seeing the enemy fighters dive inside the vortex ahead of the main ship.

"All Vipers break off" Lee Adama replied while gunning the thrusters of his own craft behind him the rest of the Vipers except Kat broke off heading back towards Galactica. "Kat break off!"

"Negative, sir, Starbuck said you stick with your wingman. I'm sticking with you." She said as they both followed the large ship inside the vortex finding themselves inside a different type of space which was different and pulled at their ships. "Where the frak are we Apollo?" Kat asked spinning her fighter seeing the vortex behind them close.

"No idea Kat, keep wireless chat to a minimal, shut down DRADIS we don't want to alert these people we're here. Move on the large ship and attach to it's underside with your mag-clamps then shut down external lighting." He ordered doing the same in his own fighter both Vipers moved through the strange space and flipped upside down and slowly moved towards the large ship landing on its hull with a gentle thud. "Kat, Apollo, turn your oxygen use down as low as you dare we need to make this last long enough until we figure out our next move. Try to get some sleep I'll wake you in eight hours if nothing happens." He said she clicked her response doing as he said to keep wireless chatter to a minimal. If it were just him, he'd be prepared to take is chances and surrender but with Kat to think of he needed to look at other options. Connected to their Vipers the oxygen supply would be good for at least twenty-four hours.

**Battlestar Galactica, CIC, Near Cylon Tylium Refinary**

The civilian fleet had joined the Battlestar Galactica at the former Cylon Tylium Refinery and already the fleet's refinery ship was mining fuel. Adama had not left the CIC when President Laura Roslin and Kara Thrace entered Laura had seen this look on his face before when he stubbornly refused to leave Kara Thrace when she was forced to eject from her Viper over a hostile moon. "Commander, what happened?"

"After we defeated the Cylons another contact appeared" he explained "they refused communications with us and engaged. Lee… Captain Adama led our Vipers after them and from what we know he and another Viper disappeared when the enemy force did." Adama struggled out "Madam President this ship used laser type weaponry against us."

"That's impossible" Thrace said stunned looking around "no-one has been able to create a laser stronger than a blackboard pointer. Who was in the other Viper?" Lee was like a brother to her but most of these pilots she'd trained.

"Louanne Katrine" Felix Gaeta said speaking up as neither Tigh or Adama had an immediate answer.

"Kat's a good stick, inexperienced but she'll keep Lee safe wherever he is." Thrace said trying to boy Adama's spirits a little following the apparent loss of his only remaining child.

"Commander, I am sorry for what you are going through, I will personally miss Captain Apollo following the short period I knew him I found him to be a professional and dedicated young man." She said using the nickname she'd given him using his callsign and rank. "This fleet cannot stay here long term however it was a Cylon base."

"While I agree with you Madam President at the moment, we need to remain her so the Tylium Refinery Ship can mine further fuel to keep this fleet going. We also need to assess the damage done to Galactica's hull by these new weapons she was designed to withstand ballistic weapon attacks and missile strikes not lasers." Adama said outlining his reasons for remaining "Madam President this is a Military Decision." He said reminding her about their agreement on matters for running the fleet.

**Raider vessel, Unknown location, Normal Space**

For several hours the ship Apollo and Kat were attached to had travelled through the swirling coloured space which had no apparent pattern Apollo could make out. The crew seemed to be too busy repairing damage done by Galactica to notice them but Apollo knew that couldn't last. "Kat wake up!" Apollo called slowly bringing his fighter back online the ship they were attached to was beginning to head into another vortex which Lee hoped would be near Galactica.

"Are we there yet?" Kat asked groggily over the wireless she'd been lucky enough to get a few hours sleep during the trip.

"Not yet" Lee said humouring her as the ship shot forwards into the vortex returning to normal space near another ship which unfortunately wasn't Galactica. This ship had a small circular hull with a thin body that extended aft. On either side of this body were four large pods which looked like cargo pods beside the craft were a pair of "X" shaped fighters like the one Galactica had previously salvaged. "Kat, Apollo, these guys we're attached to are nothing more than raiders. I recognise the fighter design they're going to attack, we're going to help these guys out hopefully win some goodwill."

"Apollo, how the frak do you know they'll be any friendlier?" Kat asked exasperated by the situation they were in.

"I don't but we at least know the pilots of that other fighter were human and breathed oxygen." He said looking at his own tanks knowing they'd need refilled sooner rather than later his fuel reserves were down to fifty percent as well. It was make or break. "Do you have any external ordinance left?"

"Two" Kat replied all the Vipers of their strike force had carried two missiles and two droppable explosive packs for the Tylium Refinary mission Kat hadn't gotten close enough to use them which gave Apollo an idea.

"Great dump them on the hull before you detach, we're going straight under the hull, firing as we go then we make a run for that ship." He said outlining his plan.

"I'm with you, pod's detached" she said as the two fighters detached and the larger ship opened fire on the other ship a shot that missed its mark but that was a message of intent as the eight fighters that had survived the encounter with Galactica's Vipers flew in to attack.

The two Vipers appeared from under the ship's hull firing as they came targeting the locations the laser weapons had fired from damaging one before heading after the enemy fighters. Behind them Kat's explosive devices went off blowing large holes in the side of the large ship's engineering section. With the two defending fighters attacking the raiders from one side and the two Vipers attacking from behind the raider fighters suddenly found themselves in an uncomfortable position with the defenders eliminating two craft while the Vipers destroyed another two rapidly afterwards. With their carrier ship damaged the remaining four fighters broke off turning towards their carrier which was opening another vortex to escape. Apollo and Kat pursued the raiders as far as they dared destroying another raider fighter before looping back around towards the defending fighters and their freighter type ship.

"Apollo, my wireless is picking up transmissions but I can't understand a word of it." Kat called out sounding slightly panicked.

"Put safeties on your guns, fly alongside them no surprise movements. We'll act like our wireless is down and we need help."

"Starbuck didn't get to the hand signals part of flying training Apollo!" Kat replied still unsure of what she was doing he had confidence in her he'd seen her skills and how she handled herself with other people she just needed time.

"Follow me" he said as the two defenders came alongside him Apollo looked at the pilot and pointed to his helmet with his hand followed by a cutting motion trying to show he couldn't communicate. He then pointed at his controls and made another cutting motion indicating the ship was in trouble. The fighter tipped its wings in understanding then flew ahead hovering briefly over one of the freighter's pods moments later a hatch on the ship could be seen opening up. "Kat, they want us to land follow me in." He said as the fighter pulled away allowing them space to approach.

"I hope the frak you know what you're doing Apollo" she replied as the two Vipers approached the cargo pod and brought their fighters in for landings.

"So do I" Apollo said as he secured his fighter and began to shut it down now they were in the hands of these people they'd not even spoken to and were Gods knows where from Galactica and the fleet. This was completely unknown territory for them as far as Apollo knew he and Kat would be the first Colonials to meet anyone from outside the Colonies nothing in his training had prepared him for this.


	4. Revelations

Revelations

Battlestar Galactica, Hanger bay, Refugee Fleet

After what felt like weeks of trying Lockley had been able to convince the people she was with that she needed to be allowed to go to her Starfury which she assumed that they had salvaged when they rescued her. Escorted through the ship she was impressed at the size of the ship and that it had gravity throughout the ship, only the newest Earth Alliance ships had full gravity without rotating sections, from the feel of the ship it was a military vessel but with doors on hinges it struck her as being an old vessel.

Heading down through the ship through various lifts and passage ways she was led into a wide-open hanger bay which had several fighters of a completely unknown design. They were long and pointed with three fins extending from the vessel with a pair of cannons at the route of their wings where it met the main hull from what she could see it was a single person craft. At the far end of the bay hung her Starfury on a pair of cranes she saw that one of its engine pods had been completely separated from the ship's hull while another was twisted out of its correct position. She hobbled around the craft looking up at it as a tech in an orange and yellow technician uniform spoke to her unfortunately, she didn't understand a word of it. Instead she reverted to the only communication the two of them seemed to share "hand-signals" she lowered both arms then twisted her arms trying to show she needed them to lower the craft before she could enter.

After a couple of minutes, they began to do as she requested lowering the Starfury until it was only a couple of feet off the ground, she then approached the front and pulled the emergency handle which released the locks on the cracked canopy and allowed her access to the inside of the ship. She heard movement from the marines behind her as she reached inside and drew out a computerised data pad. Activating it she turned to see weapons trained on her "easy guys" she said smiling to them "listen I need you guys to talk to me." She said one of the marines began to speak then the young officer that was with her also began to speak she was in her early twenties with short blonde hair. "Yeah that's it" Lockley she said smiling again moving her hand back and fourth between them to indicate more speech.

"As I said my name is Captain Kara Thrace" the young woman said Lockley's pad showed the words and indicated that an ancient form of the Greek language was the closest match. "You're onboard the Colonial Battlestar Galactica" she said.

"Finally," Lockley said smiling again "I'm Captain Elizabeth Lockley, Earth Alliance, I command the space station Babylon 5 an independent member of the Interstellar Alliance." She said the pad quickly translated her words into the closest words they'd understand she showed the pad to the young woman who's eyes suddenly rapidly widened and she ran across the room to a wall speaker.

"CAG to CIC" she said "I need to speak to the Commander now" she said speaking rapidly Lockley's pad presented the letters without any more information but she knew CAG stood for Commander of Air Group and CIC stood for Combat Information Centre both military terms.

"This is the Commander, go ahead Starbuck" he said responding to the ship's new CAG with his son missing he'd needed someone who could lead the Viper force and Kara Thrace had been his obvious choice.

"Sir, the survivor from that fighter we picked up retrieved a translation pad from her craft, she says she's from and Earth Alliance." Starbuck said picking up on the word from the pad.

"Bring her to the CIC" Adama said.

Deep Range Research Vessel Excalibur, Normal space

Elsewhere the Excalibur had jumped to normal space as it followed the strange radiation signature to more open space. "Com'on Lieutenant, I said find me something, this isn't something interesting" Matthew Gideon said sitting in the centre of the bridge. "This is supposed to be the most advanced ship in space now the Vorlons aren't around, why can't we find anything?"

"It appears that whatever caused the radiation signal was here within the last couple of days then it disappeared." The young Lieutenant explained "we're tracking down where it next appears."

"I really hope we find something interesting, I like interesting stuff, like that treasure chest you get at the end of a rainbow." Gideon said

"Rainbows are round, they have no ending" Lieutenant Matheson pointed out.

"Exactly jump us back into Hyperspace, track it as we move, I want to find this ASAP." He ordered the Excalibur turned and accelerated taking it back into Hyperspace.

Battlestar Galactica, CIC, Refugee Fleet

President Laura Roslin marched onto the CIC of the Battlestar Galactica her aide Billy Keikeya in tow. "Commander Adama, I was wondering when the fleet would be moving on from this Tylium mine?" She asked she sounded frustrated that the fleet had not moved any further and felt that they were back to the same situation that they'd faced when Kara Thrace had been shot out of her fighter now that his son was missing.

"We currently are moving away from the mine and asteroid field" Adama said barely looking at her from his map table.

"Commander, we're travelling at sub-light speeds, the fleet is ready to continue its journey."

"We're currently involved in refuelling operations, that's easier when the fleet is at sub-light speeds" Adama said Roslin put out her hand and Billy handed her a piece of paper. "According to this report filed to the President's office by Colonel Tigh the ships with the most critical need have been fuelled." Adama looked at his Executive Officer then back to the President.

"We'll jump when our ships are fuelled." Adama said "and when our investigation is complete." He said.

"Investigation?"

"Into two of our fighter's disappearance" Adama said as Kara Thrace and their visitor arrived "and another piece of the puzzle has just arrived. Welcome to the CIC I am Commander William Adama and this is Laura Roslin President of the Twelve Colonies" he said Roslin looked over and was surprised to find their visitor who did not understand the Colonial language. She held an electronic pad in her hand Lockley stepped up to the table and placed it on the table in the centre of the CIC so Adama, Roslin and Lockley could see it.

"I'm Captain Elizabeth Lockley, Earth Alliance, I command the space station Babylon 5 an independent member of the Interstellar Alliance." She said repeating the words she'd used with Kara Thrace "thank you for rescuing me."

"You're from Earth? How far is it from here? We are survivors of a holocaust that consumed our people." Roslin asked suddenly not caring about Adama's stalling this was the concrete proof that the people needed to believe them. She'd seen Adama's log from the First Cylon War but this was living breathing proof.

"DRADIS contact!" Gaeta shouted "seven Cylon baseships they're deploying fighters."

"Spin up FTL on all ships, prepare flak barrage, launch alert fighters. Captain Thrace get to your frakking fighter!" Tigh shouted jumping to action passing orders to the crew. The Galactica began to manoeuvre bringing its main armament online but against seven baseships they were hopelessly outgunned.

From along the ship's flight pod Viper craft launched to engage the incoming Cylons while the Galactica's weapons opened fire cutting missiles from space but even with the massive amount of firepower on display the Galactica was in trouble missiles were making it through and hitting the Battlestar other missiles were heading to the civilian fleet narrowly missing many ships hitting one of the larger ships causing a hull breach.

"Massive DRADIS contact right on top of us!" Gaeta screamed as something else appeared above the fleet the ship dwarfed anything ever fielded by the Colonies and was of a design unlike anything they'd ever seen.

**Deep Range Research Vessel Excalibur, Normal space**

"What the hell have we jumped into" Gideon asked seeing the battle evolving below them.

"You wanted to find something" Matheson said

"Yes Lieutenant I did" Gideon said sarcastically "now what do we have."

"Seven ships same design as the one we encountered before are attacking a vessel below near the asteroids it appears to be defending other ships that are unarmed."

"Lifesigns, any idea what race we're dealing with?" Gideon asked watching the missiles fly towards the flak field most were stopped and some made it through striking the defending Warship. Fighters were engaging on both sides.

"Humans" Matheson said looking at him "on both sides there are human like lifesigns, they seem to be off human norm from what our sensors can see. On the star shaped craft there are also mechanical beings. Their fighters are drones of some sort the others are manned."

"Humans, all the way out here." Gideon said standing beside him "fighting robots, we'll that's some treasure at the end of the rainbow, Lieutenant you should be commended."

"Thank you sir, orders?" He asked the Excalibur's presence was already having an effect with the fighting easing as some of the star shaped craft turned towards them.

"Give me comms, translate in every language you can think of just in case" he ordered Matheson glanced away for a moment and spoke to the communications team "you're on Captain."

"This is Captain Matthew Gideon of the Interstellar Alliance vessel Excalibur." He said "please respond we mean no hostile intent."

"Matt!" A familiar voice in English responded it was Captain Elizabeth Lockley "I'm on the ship getting pounded these people are from far flung human colonies. It's a long story but we could use the assist."

"Elizabeth" Matthew said smirking her presence on the ship made things easy "stand-by." He said turning to Matheson "any response to our communications?"

"Negative"

"Bring weapons online, launch Starfury and Thunderbolt squadrons, see if that gets a response." He ordered from the underside of the Excalibur Starfury and the more advanced Thunderbolt fighters launched from the massive ship while defensive turrets along its hull activated. "This is Matthew Gideon to unidentified ships I do not want to cause you harm but I have a very good friend onboard that ship your intent on destroying and I will defend her and the people she is with if you continue to threaten them." He warned

**Lead Basestar, Cylon fleet**

"Do we need further proof that ship is on the side of the Colonials they are prepared to defend them against us. Our mission is the destruction of humanity." The One stated angrily.

"We do not know its capabilities" the Six responded "those ships show power levels completely different from our own."

"It does not matter; we still have over one thousand raiders and enough nuclear warheads to ruin any ships day." The One stated "we fight!" He said leaning forwards putting his hands in a pool of liquid ordering the Baseships to open fire with nuclear weapons on the new target. As the missiles streaked towards the ship each was shot down by the craft's point defence which was a mix of plasma and particle cannon fired by either the main ship or its fighters.

"What have you done?" The Six asked horrified at his move suddenly the massive Warship opened fire with some sort of laser cannon array based in the rounded forward weapons pod the four beams converged on a single Baseship in a single barrage. Behind it a pair of cannons opened fire shredding dozens of raiders with red-orange coloured balls of plasma. As they fired the fighters broke away from the main ship launching their own attacks on the Cylon raiders cutting dozens down.

"We must retreat!" A two called out as the warship blasted another Baseship into pieces with more laser fire. The ship accelerated forwards faster than any colonial warship could ever and was suddenly in among them with a laser turret like the original one mid-way along the hull of the craft cutting down another baseship. Closer in the point defence was less effective and a nuclear warhead struck the hull of the large ship the force of the attack spreading across its hull for a moment before dissipating.

**Deep Range Research Vessel Excalibur, Normal space**

"Nukes!" Gideon said angrily seeing the Excalibur's damage schematic light up as several systems showed that they had been affected by the attack. "Lieutenant, President Sheridan is not going to be a happy man is we break his ship. I want them gone from my sky, do you understand me I've had enough of this we can pick at them all day or we can show them exactly what this ship is capable of." He said turning to the helm station "take us through this fire and out the other side then bring us around." He ordered as the Excalibur continued to pass through the middle of the enemy formation taking missile hits as it went. "Tactical, our weapons are shredding their armour, but they've decided they still want to fight break out our own missiles and show we can multi-task too." He ordered from the sides of the Excalibur the ship's huge vertical launch systems were brought online with hatches on either side of the ship being opened. Moments later the missiles fired away from the Excalibur destroying two more enemy ships as its forward, aft and side fusion cannons ripped apart three more craft destroying the remaining warships. The smaller fighter craft began to disappear in flashes of light which made them disappear from the Excalibur's sensors.

"They're out of your sky, sir" Matheson said looking at his Captain proudly Gideon for all of his irrational moments he was a very sound thinker and had a way with making a decision.

"Very good, get maintenance teams prepared to look at our systems we need to know if those damned nukes have compromised any of our systems." He said setting out his orders "who the hell uses nukes in ship combat seriously don't people know how much damage they can cause to your own damn ships let alone other ships."

"Well President Sheridan did use them during the Minbari-Earth War, to destroy the Blackstar, it's essential reading at the academy." Matheson pointed out Gideon knew what Sheridan had done as well as anyone he'd studied what Sheridan had done and understood it, but the circumstances were different Sheridan had been a desperate situation against a vastly superior foe in a war humanity could not win Sheridan had taken the action he had taken to give Earth a win that it needed before morale broke their defenders. Had they not faced the Excalibur these people could have possibly done serious damage to most alien warships in known space. "And see if we can raise Captain Lockley again." He said looking at the Lieutenant "let's see what kind of war we've gotten ourselves involved in."


	5. Next Steps

**Trail of Artemis**

**Babylon 5, Interstellar Alliance**

Lee Adama awoke in the bed on Babylon 5 he had to admit it was more comfortable than the cots on the Galactica. He rolled over and looked at the woman lying in bed beside him he could feel her naked skin against his 'it had just happened' he said to himself 'and it had just happened the three night before' he continued to think as Louanne Katraine rolled over to face him. "Morning Apollo" she whispered with a smile she was ten years his junior and beautiful and the only person who understood anything about him they had come all this way together.

"Good morning" Lee Adama replied "how you feeling?"

"So good, this bed, this station quite an upgrade in accommodations." She replied "even if I still don't understand a word their saying."

"We're learning" he said they'd been given translation pads that allowed them to communicate with most others on the station but they'd also picked up some of the words.

More than an hour later they were the two of them were at the security office on Babylon five meeting with Security Chief Zach Allen a man in his forties who wore a black, grey and blue uniform of the command staff of Babylon 5. "Good morning, you two I heard you had fun last night" Zach said with a smile having heard about the party at O'Reilly's Officers Bar. Despite the two of them not understanding

"Good… morning" Lee said in English Zach smiled even more.

"You're getting there" he said "unfortunately there's still no news on your fleet." He explained to them they looked at the pad for the translation, looked at each other and then back at Zach. "Space is a big place, I'm sure the Rangers will track them down given time, you just need to wait and see."

"Thank you" Lee replied again in English before switching back to Caprican "is there anything we can do?"

"I spoke to Lt Commander Corwin he said they've been looking over your fighters and could do with some pointers with some of its systems. In the mean time he's said you can continue to use the credit accounts we've set up for you." Zach explained in exchange for the freighter's fees in taking them to Babylon 5, their quarters and day-to-day expenses Babylon 5 had taken their two Viper Mk II's as collateral for the expenses. Lee wondered if he'd ever fly the fighter again.

"We'll be happy to help you with the fighters" Lee said to Zach in Caprican Zach looked at his own pad and saw the translation and smirked.

"And we'd love to see the insides of yours" Kat added

"Something that we may be able to arrange" Zach admitted "in time. The Interstellar Alliance Intelligence Chief Tessa Halloran would also like to meet with you both this afternoon to discuss the current standing of your people compared to other governments to get a lay of the land for the Alliance."

"Our fleet's official standing is they don't know any of this exists. We're refugees Chief on the run for our lives." Lee stated Zach had heard them say this before and from the pain on his face he knew it was true.

Later after they'd shown them the internal workings of the Vipers Kat and Lee were back in O'Reilly's enjoying a drink and meal together. "For all the strange things on this station you have to admit Apollo the food is pretty great."

"The company isn't bad either" Lee Adama admitted out aloud how he'd begun to feel. Kat ignored him for a moment eating some food a Drazi dish she couldn't even begin to translate the name.

"Oh, watch out Apollo you're fraternising with one of your pilots, can't be good." She said teasing him as he ate. "How do you think Starbuck with react when she figures out we've been so far away together enjoying sights and food like this?"

"Kara will be fine" Lee said chuckling "until you beat her in flight scores" he continued.

"If I ever fly again" Kat replied

"We'll fly again, as soon as we find the fleet."

"Until then the company isn't bad at all Lee."

**Battlestar Pegasus, Uncharted system**

In a flash of light, the Mercury-class Battlestar Pegasus jumped into a new area of space. "Jump completed Colonel" Lieutenant Kendra Shaw said looking at her screens "DRADIS contact!" She called out near the centre of the Battlestar's CIC Admiral Helena Cain and Colonel Jack Fisk looked at the screens. "Two ships" she said.

"Set Condition Two, Cylons?" Cain demanded but got no immediate answer "Shaw!" She snapped

"Negative, sir, the silhouette doesn't match any known design." She said as the Pegasus continued forwards beyond the Pegasus the two brown coloured hulls held their distance. The cross shaped vessels manoeuvred slowly.

"First contact" Cain whispered "after all these years" she said in wonder looking at the screen after everything the crew had been through this was something new. "Mr Hoshi, send all greetings in the book see what comes back." Cain ordered

"No response"

"Sir, perhaps a Viper flight could get a better response?" Jack Fisk suggested

"Agreed, launch alert Vipers" she commanded from the port side of the Pegasus eight Vipers launched from the flight pod and headed for the two unknown contacts.

"Pegasus, Stinger, the two ships are sticking close together there is no visible indication of viewports they have several weapon turrets on the extended prow section." The Pegasus CAG reported as the Vipers approached the target.

"Stinger, Actual, any communications?" Cain asked talking through the CIC wireless speaker.

"Negative, we're going to do a flyby show we've no hostile intent weapon systems not targeting." He said bringing his Viper up intent on flying in front of the ships showing their weapons were not pointed or tracking the ships. As they approached the forwards section of the two craft suddenly the turrets spun tracking their targets and fired yellow coloured plasma shots. Instantly four of the Vipers including Stinger's fighter were destroyed. The ships then turned towards Pegasus and unleashed twin steams of plasma at the larger ship cutting into its nose section the Pegasus defence fire to no effect against the weapons. Behind the plasma came missiles fired from the two ships unlike the plasma weapons these were targetable by Pegasus' point defence which made quick work of destroying most of them.

"Launch Vipers bring main weapons to bear on targets" Cain ordered from either flight pod of Pegasus Vipers launched by the dozen filling the space around the larger ships. The two unknown craft flew past Pegasus picking off several Vipers as they passed and leaving further plasma burns along the hull.

In the CIC the crew felt the ship rock heavily as the two unknown ships opened fire on them. The Pegasus broadside weapons were beginning to find their mark with the unknown vessels cutting into their underside. The Pegasus turned with the ships as Vipers struck at the rear of the ships where there appeared to be little to no weapons or armour suddenly one of the ships spun to a stop and opened fire with its missile weapons striking the Pegasus port side causing minor damage. Moments later however the Pegasus continued to turn bringing its bow armament to bare moments later the forward armament spat out shredding the front of the warships snapping the forward sections off of the vessels.

"Targets destroyed" Fisk said smiling triumphantly

"Have our fighters observe the wrecks and scan them for any sign of life. If there is any sign of air pockets then I want them searched by marines and any survivors take onboard." Cain ordered looking at Fisk who nodded and turned to pass orders out.

**Resurrection Chamber, Command Basestar, Unknown Space**

The liquid was all around One and he couldn't breath as he pushed his way to the surface. John emerged from the pool to see the faces of Six and Three hovering over him he knew he'd been killed but the event was hazy. "What happened and what do you two want?" He demanded

"We awoke several hours ago, John" Three said looking at him using his human name "we've been discussing our approach. We need a new one in dealing with this unknown vessel that is defending the Colonial Fleet." One closed his eyes and remembered what had happened, the strange vessel that had used its laser weapons to destroy their fleet.

"We need more ships" he said trying to push himself up out of the pool.

"No, we need a new approach" Six said pushing down on his shoulder One looked at it and then at the blonde woman. "Force is the only thing we have that can counter their force."

"We have no force that could counter that ship." Three said "we'll let you think about that during your next resurrection." She said forcing his head into the liquid as Six held him down One tried to push his way clear but against the two of them, he had no chance and soon drowned in the liquid. "We need to open a line of communication with these people."

**Deep Range Research Vessel Excalibur, Normal space, Colonial Fleet**

Following the battle with the Cylons near the Tylium asteroid and the performance of the Excalibur against the Cylon forces there was no need for them to continue to run at the pace that the Colonial Forces had been running. Instead Excalibur had been distributing fresh food supplies to the ships of the fleet, Commander Adama and President Roslin had been invited onboard the Excalibur for a tour along with Captain Lockley who had been able to acquire a new uniform from the ship's quartermaster it was the same as the Excalibur's crew, primarily grey with red around the collar and on the shoulders, instead of her own Earthforce uniform but it was more comfortable than the civilian clothes the colonials had provided. Along with the uniform they had been able to provide the Earth Alliance insignia and rank insignia which were perhaps even more significant.

Reaching the bridge Lt John Matheson was explaining the various stations and the ships general capabilities. While he spoke Captain Lockley used one of the Excalibur's monitors to contact Babylon 5. "Lt Commander Corwin, nice to see you again" she said smiling at seeing the shock on his face.

"Captain, I'm glad to see your safe and sound, how did the Excalibur find you?"

"They tracked down the people who picked up my fighter we're in the same region of them now. I'm helping the Excalibur coordinate with Earthforce and the Rangers to help these people." She said turning around to look at Adama and Roslin. From the monitor Corwin looked at Adama and manipulated controls off screen.

"Twelve Colonies personnel?" Corwin said immediately Lockley spun back towards Corwin "Captain, could you inform them we have a Captain Lee Adama and a Lt Louanne Katraine onboard along with their Viper craft? They helped save a transport from raiders on their way here." Lockley burst into a smile and nodded before cutting off the link. Crossing the Excalibur's bridge, she approached the group near the centre and caught John Matheson's eye who stopped speaking "sorry to interrupt Lieutenant, if I may have a word with Commander Adama?"

"Of course," he said bowing his head slightly.

"Commander Adama, I just spoke with my executive officer onboard Babylon 5 he asked me to relay to you that Captain Lee Adama and Lieutenant Louanne Katraine have been picked up and are safely onboard Babylon 5." She said both of them looked at their translation pads and then smiled she had only known Commander William Adama for a short period of time but she hadn't taken him as a man who smiled often today was one of those days that he smiled broadly with a tear in his eyes. Roslin couldn't help herself but she took the Commander by the shoulders and embraced him in a hug. The Commander had found out that the last of his family was still alive after coming to terms with his loss today their fleet had been saved from an overwhelming force and they had found a safe harbour for their future, today was a good day.


End file.
